1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved process for the production of hydrogen peroxide from hydrogen and oxygen, and, more especially, to the production of H.sub.2 O.sub.2 from oxygen and hydrogen in the presence of an aqueous medium comprising a catalyst based on a precious metal of Group VIII of the Periodic Table, a platinum group metal, in the absence of organic compounds in such reaction medium
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art to produce hydrogen peroxide by an oxygen/hydrogen process of the above basic type. Compare, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,751, 4,661,337, 4,279,883 and 4,009,252 and EP No. 0,274,830.
While such a process avoids the dangers inherent in the presence of an organic compound in the reaction medium, it presents the risk of explosion associated with a mixture of hydrogen and oxygen alone, unless the reaction mixture is diluted with a very high proportion of an inert gas, or has a predetermined oxygen/hydrogen ratio, or else if a great investment has been made in the hardware for precisely regulating the flowstreams of the respective gases and mixtures thereof.